In a known apparatus a web transport assembly is provided to transport a web along a processing unit. The processing unit is configured for processing the web, such as by forming an image on the web.
The known web transport assembly comprises a transport device, such as a transport nip, which is arranged for moving the web in a transport direction through a transport path along the processing unit. The transport device is arranged downstream of the processing unit relative to the transport direction.
The web transport assembly further comprises a supply unit, such as a driven spindle, arranged for mounting a media roll and for supplying the web from the media roll into the transport path.
During a manual loading of the web from the media roll into the transport path a leading end of the web is unwound from the supply unit. A manual loading of the leading end of the web by an operator into the transport path may become difficult, when the media roll including the web has an increasing width in a transverse direction to the transport path. Especially, in case the transport path extends from the supply unit upwards in a height direction to a processing unit, which is arranged at a height level above the supply unit, said manual loading of the web into the transport path, including loading the web beyond the transport nip, becomes even more difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for loading a web into a transport path of an apparatus, wherein the loading can be carried out manually by an operator in an easy way.